PS If this is Austin
by OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Agatha left to seek comfort in her beloved family home, leaving Tedros hurt, confused and still very much in love. Agatha misses him, she left him to clear her head but he just haunted her mind even more. She was in love and needed to suck it up and call him. Will he pick up? Will he answer?


**Hiiiiiiiii! This is short, like me! Anyway enjoy it, this is my attempt at being lighthearted. I'll take all comments good or bad, but be carefull. I have a really fragile ego.**

* * *

Agatha left, without a way to trace her. Well, if I wanted to hunt her down, i'm sure I could've there is really only one place she could've gone, but she said she needed to clear her mind. I figured she'd gone back to Austin, since she talked about it all the time. I would hear most of the stories when she was tired, she would tell me stories of her life in Austin.

She would tell me of Merlin's legendary hot chocolate. She would tell me stories of where she grew up, and of her crazy high school friends. Her eyes would always get dreamy and sort of wistful when she spoke of the place.

* * *

It was almost a year before she called him up; three rings and an answering machine is what she got.

The first thing Agatha noticed was that his voice was slightly deeper, and completely serious. Unlike his voice as she remembered it; always smeared with hardly smothered amusement.

"If you're calling 'bout the car I sold it. If this is Tuesday night, I'm bowling. If you've got something' to sell your wasting your time, I'm not buying" The voice turned slightly lighter, amusement creeping into his tone.  
"If it's anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do." There was a pause then in a softer, deeper voice, the shift almost imperceptible, but she noticed.

"And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you".

The telephone fell to the counter, her whole screen shattered, she just stared at the counter in shock. She heard but she couldn't believe, she gripped her dark locks, her entire face the epitome of shock.

What kind of man would hang on that long? What kind of love that must be!

Austin was what he used to call her, after her love for the place became obvious. It was sweet that he'd give her the right to privacy, not exposing her first and last name for all who ever called this number to know. But the endearment made it impossible to be anyone else.

She waited three days and then she tried again. She didn't know what she'd say, but she needn't worry. She heard three rings and then

"If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game. And first thing Saturday if it doesn't rain, I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long."

Does he ever use his phone?

"But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon." His voice sounded raw as he added "And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you"

Well this time, Agatha had a little more control over her actions, she left her number. But not another word. Though, she didn't have control of her brain, since she forgot her name.

Will he call her back without her name?  
Agatha waited with the phone clutched in between her fingers all Sunday evening. So, when a curious Tedros called, hoping that his heart didn't trick him into thinking that was Agatha' voice, well he wasn't disappointed.  
And this is what he heard;

"If you're calling' 'bout my heart, it's still yours".

Definitely Agatha, she paused before continuing  
"I should have listened to it a little more, then it wouldn't have taken me so long, to know where I belong."  
When she heard him gasp softly, she wondered if he knew she was at the other end of the phone, and that this wasn't just her voicemail.

So, on a whim she added "And by the way boy this is no machine you're talking to.  
Can't you tell this is Austin and I still love you."

Agatha held her breath. Then she heard Tedros say softly almost in reverence

"I still love you, Agatha."

* * *

**GOOD YOU STILL LOVE HER BECAUSE SHE IS YOU SOULMATE! UNDERSTOOD?!**

**Tedros *sweating nervously*: Yes ma'am!**

**Agatha *sips hot chocolate***

**Sophie: How come I wasn't in this story, i'm kind of crucial! **

**Fall *starts sweating*: Yes, you are, your highness but I just wanted to focus on Tagatha-**

**Sophie: Will I be in the next story?**

**Fall: Yes Sophie!**

**Sophie: You have lost first name privileges, you may refer to me as "Your highness", "Dean", or "You!"**

**Tedros *mutters angrily***

**Fall *turns sharply to Tedros, holding a pointy carrot*: wHaT wAS tHaT tEdRoS?**

**Tedros *faints***

**Agatha *sips hot chocolate***

**Sophie *glares at Fall***

**Fall: Sorry Sop- You! Im soo so sorry 'You'!**


End file.
